


Sanguine

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood, Embarrassment, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets her first period at the most inopportune of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. AU. Blood/period mentions. Nothing graphic. Embarrassment and awkwardness. Kurt and Blaine are also 16 for this fic.  
>  **A/N:** For an anon on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) who wanted Kurt getting her first period while sleeping over at Blaine’s house and awkwardness from it. As always, thanks to [slayerkitty](http://slayerkitty.tumblr.com) for everything. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Kurt wriggled her toes underneath the blankets of Blaine’s bed. They were having their first ever sleepover at Blaine’s house. It was both exciting and nerve wracking. Kurt knew nothing like _that_ would happen, she wasn’t ready, afterall, but it was just nice to be able to spend some quality time with her girlfriend without her dad hovering over them like they were going to have sex right in front of him.

Blaine grinned as she slipped into the bed next to Kurt, having set up the TV and DVR for their marathon of Jersey Shore. 

“We have popcorn, we have chocolate, we have drinks and we have trashy reality TV,” Blaine said. “Best night ever.”

Kurt chuckled and reached into the bowl her girlfriend was holding for a handful of popcorn. “It is.”

The TV show started and Kurt focused her attention on it. She loved watching reality shows with Blaine, it’s like they were one person with their opinions. It just solidified her love for Blaine that little bit more.

Half way through the third episode they were watching, Kurt felt Blaine shift and her bare foot rubbed against Kurt’s own. Kurt smiled and rubbed hers against Blaine’s.

“So,” Blaine started, setting the popcorn bowl on the floor on her side of the bed. “We’re all alone…”

“We are,” Kurt replied with a nod. 

Blaine turned her body towards Kurt and she leaned in. Kurt took the hint and met Blaine halfway, kissing her girlfriend softly on the lips. Blaine’s breath was warm against her lips and she dipped her head to kiss Blaine again. 

It wasn’t the first time they had been left alone in Blaine’s house but it was the first time that Kurt’s dad knew about it. Kurt was sure he knew the other times but he liked to plead ignorance on those cases. Kurt was thrilled that her dad trusted her enough to spend the night at Blaine’s house. In Blaine’s bed. With Blaine. 

“Stop thinking,” Blaine mumbled against her lips and Kurt hummed in response, concentrating on Blaine’s lips on her own. 

She let Blaine push her back into the mattress as they kissed. Blaine hovered over her and Kurt boldly hooked a leg around the back of Blaine’s thighs and pulled her closer. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again, slipping her tongue into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt let out a soft noise and reached up to tangle a hand in Blaine’s curly hair. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt a little harder, pressing in close against Kurt’s body.

Blaine’s hand slipped up the end of Kurt’s pyjama t-shirt, her fingers touching Kurt’s stomach. Kurt broke the kiss and glanced up at Blaine, seeing her glassy-eyed look. 

“We should… cool off.”

Blaine nodded and pulled back, moving to sit back on the bed next to Kurt instead. Kurt took a moment to compose herself, feeling sufficiently ruffled. She reached for Blaine’s hand and slipped her fingers between Blaine’s own, elated when Blaine smiled at her. 

They had only watched another few episodes of Jersey Shore when Blaine fell asleep next to Kurt. Kurt watched her girlfriend for a few moments, taking in the way Blaine’s chest rose and fell with every breath she took, to the way her eyelashes fanned out against her cheekbones. Her lips were parted a tiny bit to breathe and she looked completely relaxed. Kurt shook her head, and got up to use the bathroom before she became the creeper who watched her girlfriend sleeping.

She climbed back into bed a few minutes later and Blaine snuffled in her sleep. Kurt shut off the lamp and settled down for sleep. Blaine rolled over and immediately spooned Kurt, holding her close. Kurt smiled to herself, resting her hand on top of Blaine’s own and slowly fell asleep.

Kurt had strange dreams while she slept. She dreamt that she and Blaine were a superhero duo that were saving the world. She had to admit that she looked amazing in a skin tight leather body suit. 

Blaine had been captured and Kurt was trying to rescue her when she was shot with an arrow in her stomach. She turned to Blaine, her eyes wide, her own panic reflected in Blaine’s face. Blaine yelled and Kurt fell onto her knees on the ground, her hands cupping the arrow, trying to still the bleeding but it was no use. She looked down, her hands soaked in blood. She could feel the tears swarming in her eyes and she let out a broken sob. 

“Kurt!” Blaine cried out, struggling on the chains that bound her and kept her away from Kurt. “Kurt, please!”

“Blaine,” Kurt choked out before collapsing on the ground.

“Kurt… Kurt…. _Kurt_!”

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and she glanced around the room. She sighed in relief when she realised that she was safely in Blaine’s bedroom. She closed her eyes again when Blaine’s panic voice called out her name again.

“Blaine?” she asked, turning over to face her girlfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“Kurt… you’re bleeding.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and panic overtook her. She glanced down at her stomach to see that there was no gaping wound and had a momentary bout of relief before she looked down to the sheets underneath her and saw blood. 

“I… What…?” 

“Kurt, it’s okay,” Blaine said. “It’s probably just your period.”

Kurt stopped and stared for a moment before scrambling out of the bed and heading for Blaine’s bathroom, locking herself in. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down and wiped away the few tears that had escaped. She had her period. This was not good.

“Kurt, open up, please,” Blaine said from the other side of the door. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about… Did you not know you were due or…?”

“Or,” Kurt called out. She felt disgusting. She needed to shower but she didn’t _have_ any supplies with her. 

After a few long moments, Kurt unlocked the bathroom door and Blaine stepped in, closing it behind her.

“I have pads and tampons if you want?” Blaine said softly. 

Kurt awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other. “I don’t know.”

“What do you usually use?” 

“I don’t use anything,” Kurt said.

“…That doesn’t make sense. I may not have the same brand but–”

“I’ve never had my period before,” Kurt blurted out. 

Blaine looked at her, stunned, and then blinked a few times. “Oh! Um… _Really_?” she asked, sounding incredulous. “But you’re sixteen…”

Kurt folded her arms in front of her chest, curling in on herself. “My doctor just said I’m a late bloomer.”

Blaine nodded. “Do you…” she paused to clear her throat. “Do you need me to help?”

Kurt shot her a glare before shaking her head. It wasn’t Blaine’s fault she wasn’t normal. “No,” she said curtly. “Just… leave the supplies on the counter top and I’ll figure it out after I shower. Could you bring in my overnight bag, please?”

Blaine nodded. “Of course,” she said, leaving the bathroom.

Kurt exhaled sharply when Blaine left. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. There was no way that Blaine was _ever_ going to let Kurt sleep over again. This was awful. 

“Here,” Blaine said as she entered the bathroom again. “Just… take your time, okay?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine closed the door as she left. Kurt immediately stepped out of her ruined pyjama shorts and underwear and crinkled her nose in disgust at the sight. It was absolutely awful. 

She threw the two items into the bin in Blaine’s bathroom and turned the shower on before stepping inside. 

Kurt washed herself thoroughly, cleaning off the dried blood on her inner thighs. She blanched as she thought of the mess on Blaine’s sheets and she made a mental note to tell Blaine that she would replace them.

She wouldn’t be surprised if Blaine broke up with her after this. Not only did she ruin Blaine’s sheets and their morning together but she just proved how utterly _weird_ she was. No one else she knew had ever been so late in getting their period before. 

It wasn’t something she could talk with her dad about but Kurt had taken herself to the doctors when she was fourteen years old and asked what was wrong with her. Her doctor had smiled at her and said that some females didn’t get their periods until they were in their late teens and that Kurt had nothing to worry about, that it would happen when it would happen.

Of course, being Kurt’s luck, it had to happen when she was sleeping in her girlfriend’s bed. 

Once Kurt was finished in the shower, she stepped out and dried herself off as best as she could. She picked out a fresh pair of underwear and looked at the supplies that Blaine had left her. Blaine had left a packet of pads and a box of tampons. Kurt made a face at both before reaching for the pads. There was no way she was going to attempt using a tampon for the first time in Blaine’s bathroom; she had seen enough embarrassment for the morning.

Kurt dressed and took a few deep breaths before heading back into Blaine’s room. Blaine wasn’t there and the sheets on the bed were gone. Kurt quickly packed her things into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, ready to just sneak out when Blaine came back into the room. She glanced from Kurt to the bag on her shoulder and her face fell.

“You’re leaving?”

Kurt stood stiffly, trying not to let the sad tone of Blaine’s voice get to her. “I think it’s for the best,” she said. “There’s no point in dragging this out any longer when we both know how it’s going to end.”

“To end… Kurt… _what_?” The confusion on Blaine’s face was as plain as the day. “You sound like you’re breaking up with me.”

Kurt didn’t respond.

“…You’re breaking up with me?” Blaine said, sounding utterly hurt. “ _Why_?”

“You don’t want to be with a girl who’s a freak, it’s okay, I’m doing you a favour here,” Kurt replied. “Now, I’ll just go and we never have to think of this again. I’ll send you some new sheets when I go to Sheets and Things next.”

“Kurt, wait, no,” Blaine said, stepping in front of her. “You can’t break up with me because you got your period.”

Kurt refused to look down at Blaine’s earnest face.

“We’re women,” Blaine started. “Almost _every_ single woman goes through this at some point in their life. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed by. Sure, it was a little scary to wake up to but that was because I thought you were hurt. Please don’t break up with me. I promise I don’t think you’re a freak.”

“You don’t?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shook her head. “No, I don’t,” she replied, reaching to take one of Kurt’s hands in her own. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled at that and squeezed Blaine’s hand gently.

“Besides, if anyone is the freak, it’s me,” Blaine continued. “I got my period when I was nine.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You _did_? Wow…”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty awful being the first girl in my grade to get her period.”

“You’re not a freak,” Kurt said softly. 

“Neither are you,” Blaine repeated. 

Kurt felt relieved. 

“Now that you’ve finished panicking, would you like some breakfast and some aspirin?” Blaine asked. 

“I’d love it,” Kurt replied. “And, Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, stepping closer to her girlfriend. “For not overreacting.”

“What are girlfriends for?” Blaine replied. She leaned closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. 

Kurt relaxed into the kiss and let the bag fall to the floor so she could slip her arms around Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine’s arms made their way around Kurt’s middle and held her securely.

“Besides,” Blaine started. “Now our menzies are going to sync and we can both be gross together.”

Kurt snorted and buried her face in Blaine’s shoulder, trying not to think about _future_ periods she would get. Blaine chuckled and kissed the side of Kurt’s head. 

“Dork,” Kurt muttered affectionately and Blaine just beamed at her.


End file.
